2013.07.30 - It's A Busy Afternoon At Anita Bella
It's been a brisk lunchtime service at Anita Bella, a little Italian restaurant in Brooklyn, but the milder weather has seen the office workers coming back out for lunch instead of staying within their air conditioned hives. Fern is covering Jerry's usual Tuesday lunch shift, but since he's landed a part in a barely off Broadway play, she's going to be covering a lot of his shifts in the coming weeks. He'd do the same for her, and if either of them gets a big break they've promised to drag the other along for the ride. Things have quieted down, only a couple tables of suited executives lingering as they talk business in quiet murmurs beneath the melodic tones of Dean Martin playing through the house speakers. Fern's dropped a check off with one group of five occupying a corner booth, but she doesn't expect them to actually pay and clear out for some time yet, so intent are they on their discussion. Her white sneakers squeak lightly as she moves by the coffee maker, wiping off the burners with a damp cloth, one eye on the door. When she can, Jubilee likes to stop by Anita Bella for a snack and a chat with her friends there. These stops can get quite lengthy when Fern's working. She's just coming in the door now, humming something along with the tune coming from her earbuds. She playfully shies away from a tableful of suits, waving her hand as if she's keeping some smell away from her nose, though she's smiling brilliantly enough to make it plain she's only teasing. The quest to explore New York continues, and somehow the best way to do this seems to have been decided as eating one's way through New York. Jazmin pushes the door open, taking a deep breath of the fragrant aromas within and steps inside, lingering just a moment to try and get a sense of what, exactly, sort of restaurant she's stepped into. The first light ding of the bell above the door has Fern's eyes brightening, and she immediately discards the cloth in favor of moving to greet Jubilee, waving her forward. The waitress grins as she hugs the younger girl, then motions toward an empty table. "Jubilee, you must always know somehow when your name has come up, because I always see you a day or two later." Her attention turns as the bell sounds again, another teen roughly near Jubilee's age venturing in. "Sit," she says to Jubilee, "Let me take care of this girl, and I'll come back with a coffee for you." "Hi, Fern!" Jubes calls, with a smile for her favorite waitress in New York. "I dunno, I just come by when I get time. Maybe it's fate or something." She nods and moves to the table, glancing up at the girl in question. And recognizing her. After all, she just saw her recently. "Jazmin! Hi!" she calls, waving overhead to the teenager. "Come over, there's room!" Jazmin's expression brightens as she spots a familiar face. "Hey Jubilee!" She smiles politely to Fern as the waitress starts in her direction, and clearly is a friend of Jubilee's. "I didn't expect to find you here." She notes to Jubes, coming over to accept that invitation to join the table. "Not that I'm entirely certain where here is, but we'll just ignore that bit for the moment." Mild surprise shows on Fern's face as the two girls turn out to know each other, and she's a little amused that they're both J names. Fern steps aside, letting Jazmin slip by to Jubilee's table, then following in her wake. "You've found the best Italian restaurant in Brooklyn," Fern says brightly, letting the girls both sit. She introduces herself to the unknown, defying the insistence of her nametag as she says, "I'm Fern, at your service. Coffee for you too?" she asks, eyes on Jazmin. There are a couple other tables with guests, only one other in Fern's section being a corner table of businessmen deep in conversation. It's thinned out after lunch, so Fern has a time to be more relaxed and personable. Jubilee rises and quickly gives Jazmin a heartfelt hug. "How are ya, Jaz? I personally recommend the blue ravioli things," she says, stifling giggles. "The coffee selection can be a little thin some days, but everything else is absolutely delish. And the owner is sweet, too." She nods to Fern, smiling. "Some of what I recommended for me. One for Jaz, too, my treat. I don't need any more CDs, really." "Coffee would be awesome.. and as I've never eaten Italian food in my life, I leave my lunch choices in Jubilee's capable hands." Jazmin leans in to give the other teen a warm hug before settling again. "Pish.. you don't need to feed me. But thank you. Nice to meetcha Fern. And I'm well, Jubilee. Surprisingly so, actually. You?" Tousaint makes his way into the smallish, family owned restaurant and waits to be seated. He takes a moment to looked around the restaurant as he tries to remember the different names of the restaurant's staff that he learned from his meeting with Justin. He does remember that he is supposed to take two cannolis after eating, and one of the waitresses is named Fern, but he cannot remember the cook's name. Jamie has decided to pay his friend a visit. Hey he told her he would ask around about getting her some acting work, and well he has some good news on that front. One of his dupes worked on Supernatural for a while, they are surprisingly accurate on how to deal with the occult things, and they are doing a shoot in New Jersey. They need someone to fill the client of the week type role, and well he figured Fern could definitely do that one. So well here he is, coming to give her the good news. Sure it's not Shakespeare in the park or anything, but it is a TV show. Fern laughs and gently nudges Jubilee's shoulder, "C'mon, our coffee isn't bad. You're just used to that motor oil you gotta pay five bucks for." Her smile extends to Jazmin, and she nods, "Jubes will take good care of you food-wise. So two coffees, two blue ravioli specials, and I'll bring you out some rosemary bread. Back in two shakes," she promises before turning to take care of their order. The bell veers her steps before she's taken two, and she smiles as she detours for the door. "Mr. Walters, it's nice to see you again." She only had to dig a second to bring up the name, having paid extra attention since the man was with Justin Hammer for a meal. She gestures toward a side booth in her section, with a view of the front entry, asking, "Would that table be suitable? Or would you prefer something else?" Jamie's entrance behind Tousaint is noted, the man getting a nod of acknowledgement so he knows he's not being ignored as she sees to getting Tousaint seated. Tiffany seems to be off today, or maybe she's gone on break between the lunch and dinner shifts. "Wait, I didn't say it was bad," Jubilee protests. "I just said it was kinda limited some days." Which it is. She'd never insult the coffee of Anita Bella! "See you in a second, Fern. I still owe you a hug." She'll give it, too. Tousaint smiles to Fern, "Fern, a pleasure. Can I have seat by a window?" Tousaint proceeds to follow as he says, "I am so glad that Mister Hammer brought me here. You do serve the best Italian food in the city." Tousaint sits down at a table, "Could I have a glass of sherry?" Jazmin settles back at the table, able to watch others arriving and moving about, being greeted and settling themselves into tables. "Wow, this place is busy." She comments to Jubilee quietly. "So.. what's ravioli?" Ever the detective Jamie overhears Jazmin and does a chuckle at that one. Oh he can make it extra busy just by himself. He does see Fern's nod and gives her a little wave. He'll let her get back to work for now. Seems like she has a lot of people that need help and all that stuff. "Certainly, sir," Fern says easily, leading Tousaint to a table with a view of the street outside. She snags a menu from a nearby table, offering it to the man with a suggestion, "Today's special is lobster ravioli with a white wine sauce. I'll be right back with a sherry for you." With a smile she turns, letting the man get settled, keeping track of the orders she needs to put in to the kitchen, and returning to greet Jamie more properly. The Private Eye gets a quick hug, "Hey Jamie. Sorry Tiffany isn't here right now," she teases gently, good humor in her eyes. "Let me sit you down, and then we'll talk after I take care of everyone's drinks and starters. What can I bring you to drink?" She's already leading him to a nearby table, flashing a smile over at Jazmin and Jubilee, adding a Jamie to the mix of Js. The businessmen who had occupied a corner table are finally gathering themselves up to leave, bringing the count down to Jazmin and Jubilee at a table, Tousaint at a table by the window, and Jamie offered a table midway between the others. "Ravioli? Um... complicated for such a simple food," Jubilee replies, trying to think of how to describe it. "It's meat paste in a little shell made out of noodle-stuff... lots of those in tomato sauce. That's the Chef Boyardee definition, anyway. Here it's much cooler than that, lots more flavor." And then the count goes up by one more, as another visitor pulls the door open (with clear effort) and steps inside. The boy known as 157 hasn't been around lately...but he's looking quite a bit better than when Fern last saw him. He's cleaned up, and stopped dressing in rags--he's dressed quite nicely, and is even, oddly enough, wearing a fedora. Kid still looks small and thin, but he looks to be doing a lot better. Stepping inside, he stands silently by the door, his eyes scanning across the room, and then spots Fern, slowly walking directly towards her. "Hunh. Okay. I think I'm glad that I am like the least.. no not the least pickiest eater. Garth was eating some goop at HQ last week. I am pickier than that, it was seriously gross." Jazmin makes a face as she listens to Jubilee explain ravioli in a nutshell. "But that sounds pretty good." She looks over as the youngster joins the restaurant, squinting a little as she tries to place him. "So how's life in your world, Jubilee?" Tousaint looks over the menu as he waits for a sherry. His eyes are about to go to the window, when notices 157. He offers the strange kid a wave, and looks at the door to see if any adults are coming in with him. Tousaint shakes his head after realizing the odd kid is alone again, and looks out the window. "Maybe it was gourmet goop?" Jubilee suggests, stifling giggles. "But even if it was, I probably wouldn't eat it, either. Food should not look like goop, ever." She follows Jazmin's gaze, seeing the kid who just came in. "Hmm. He looks familiar, somehow." With Jamie seated, Fern finally gets her chance to take care of the drink orders... almost. The bell sounds again, and the waitress turns, pausing herself in surprise at the sight of 157. It's certainly not the way she's used to seeing him, but she recovers quickly, stepping toward him. "Hey Hun," comes the soft greeting. "Need some fuel?" It might seem something of an odd way to phrase it, but Fern's been known to do things like that. She notes, something of an aside, "You look spiffy in your new clothes." "Query: Need some fuel?" 157 repeats, in his slow near-monotone. "Answer: This one requires energy sources." He looks around the room, spotting Tousaint waving at him...and just goes on looking about, showing no particular reaction. Kid isn't spectacularly sociable, is he? He returns his gaze towards Fern. "Statement: You look spiffy in your new clothes. Information required: Definition of 'spiffy'." That said, he looks back over at the others gathered at the tables, quietly studying them. Maybe he recognizes some, maybe not. If he does, his expression doesn't change to show it. "The machine was going all wonky, so totally not gourmet goop. He claimed it tasted fine, I declined to test the theory and went out for coffee instead." Jazmin shakes her head at Jubilee with a little wrinkle of her nose. She looks back over to the unusual kid and his words seem to trigger the ah ha moment of recognition. "Yeah.. I've met him before. Outside our HQ. Quirky kid." Which is, perhaps, the understatement of the afternoon. Jamie looks at the kid and shrugs, hey he's totally quirky, in his own right. He grabs his menu, and starts to look at it, trying to decided what to eat. And of course Jamie never being one to make a decision cheats a little. He puts his foot up on the chair opposite of him, and well makes a dupe there. "Okay so here's the deal I'll have the ravioli, and you'll have the lasagna." And the dupe just nods at that, so this is just the quiet type it seems. "Quirky is one word," Jubilee agrees. "Though weird and creepy also come to mind." Much as the Chinese-American mutant loves sci-fi, having someone in the room who talks like the Borg crossed with HK-47 is not a comfortable thing in her mind. "And suddenly I see why you didn't have any interest in trying the goop! I guess a good home-cooked meal is a thing of the past where you come from." She smiles. "There's nothing like it. I think you'll love this place for that reason alone, Jaz." When Fern is available, Tousaint orders some linguine with red clam sauce, since he enjoyed t the last time he was here. Tousaint takes a moment to look around the place and notice Jamie doing his duplicate thing, and narrows his eyes for a brief moment, then looks at the other patrons of the restaurant. "It means you look nice," Fern explains, used to this sort of exchange with her youngest customer. "C'mon, have a seat and I'll bring you something." Two steps have him to a table, before she turns away, noting an extra Jamie at his table, and squeaking quietly to the kitchen. It's a minute before she's back, armed with a tray, and her first stop is Jubilee and Jazmin. Each girl gets a cup of coffee, and sweeteners and a little cream pitcher are unloaded, as well as a plate of sliced rosemary bread with real butter. Bread plates and silverware are already on the tables, but Fern does add a glass of ice water for each girl. "I've got your orders in," she says as they pause their conversation. "And, of course, Anita just made the bread this morning." Next stop is back to Tousaint, who gets a glass of Sherry, rosemary bread, a glass of water, and his order taken. "I guess you liked it?" she observes with a smile. It was recently enough that the two men were in that she remembers him ordering the linguini. "Julius will be happy to hear that." Then to the pair of Jamies, two glasses of water, a plate of bread and butter, and two cups of coffee. "I took a guess on the coffee," Fern says with a smile. "Did you decide what you want yet?" There are still some items on the tray, to be delivered to 157 in a moment. 157 catches sight of the twin Jamies as well, and focuses on them now. "Analysis: Demonstration of unusual ability designated 'duplication'." He does follow Fern to his designated table...but instead of taking a seat, he turns right back around and walks over to stand by the table with both Jamies on it, right next to Fern. "Alert: Priority observation target detected. Information required: Method and purpose of duplication. Nature of duplicate. Maximum potential duplications." Actually, there's quite a number of 157's "priority observation targets" around here--if 157 was inclined to find humor in things, he might laugh at the sheer frequency with which Fern and this restaurant encounter the superhero set. He isn't, though, so instead he just makes a mental note of the unusual probabilities. Jamie Prime looks at Fern, "Well not really, that's why there are two of me. I'll have the ravoli and he'll have the lasagna, please." See can get the joy of eating both, but none of the calories, it's a win win. "Though the other reason I'm here, is that I know of some acting work that will be filming in the area soon." See he's sure that one will definitely get her attention. And then he looks at the kid, "Uhm, method I have no idea how it happens it just does." Seriously where do his dupes come from, and how do they all get clothes and even other things? "Purpose, couldn't decide what to eat so decided to have both." The dupe he just stays quiet, looks like Jamie's shy side came out in dupe form. Coffee, sweetener, cream, rosemary bread, butter, water... everything but the blue ravioli things! "Thanks, Fern," Jubilee says. "Don't go away just... aw, you did. I still owe you a hug, ya know!" She nods to Jazmin, indicating the rosemary bread. "Anita's bread is to die for, so definitely have some if you don't have a grain allergy or something. Totally delish." "Hey.. my Mom cooked. Sometimes." Jazmin protests to Jubilee and then laughs. "Or more.. assembled, I suppose. I don't know how to cook, that's for sure." She mmms softly at the coffee and bread. "Nope, no allergies at all, actually. Future genetics for the win." She grins at Jubilee. "So is Jocelyn really a trainer, or does she just give you guys a hard time for junk food? Are you on the same team, or something?" Fern isn't surprised to see 157 at Jamie's table, and she smiles at the detective's handling of the matter with straight answers. She does chide him lightly, "I'd have made you up a plate with a half order of each." And then, because she doesn't want to just pounce on the man's words like a jackal on a wounded wildebeest, she asks, trying to sound casual, "Filming in the area?" Filming as in FILMING! That's sure not off off off off Broadway. "I'm sure you would have. But well when I can't make up my mind I make dupes, and just do all the things I can't decide on." And that is why Jamie can never make decisions, practically all the possibilities are open to him. "Yes filming in the area. It's a TV Show they are doing some filming in New Jersey. It will just be a guest appearance thing. But hey could lead to more work. Have you ever heard of the show Supernatural?" He pauses after that waiting on the answer then continues, "I worked on the set for a season, made some friends and well found they were doing a show here and needed an actress for the episode. You will still need to audition of course, but well they will do yours before they do a general casting call." Tousaint remains quite as his sips on his sherry, trying not to be obvious as he listens in on the other patron's conversations. "Understood," 157 replies. "Alert: Usage of abilities without understanding may lead to serious injury or death. Recommendation: Allow knowledgeable authority to study abilities and educate user." He looks up at Fern, then, observing her reaction, and returns his gaze to Jamie. "Information required: Meaning of 'audition'." He looks over at Tousaint, then, observing him observing the others. Staaaaaaaare. "She's on a team with me, poor bossy girl," Jubilee replies, grinning. "She was a very serious athlete, so she's got a hangup on nutrition." She shrugs. "I don't know why. I mean, no matter what I eat, I never gain a pound, so it's not like I have to worry about this stuff. But I think she could be a trainer if she really wanted to." Her expression turns curious. "So, what do you do for fun, Jaz? I shop, rollerblade, and listen to music when it's not evening, and watch sci-fi shows when it is." Fern will have to make apologies for the excited squeak that comes out when Jamie names the television show, and she'll apologize to him in time for putting the tray down on the table and suddenly dropping onto the bench next to him and throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Oh My God, Jamie!! I can't believe you could get me an audition for that!" She does let go of him without doing too much squeeze damage, her eyes wide and excited, "You are.... the best! Ever!" And then suddenly, she remembers where they are, and she scoots to standing, blushing deeply. "Sorry.... sorry," she offers around with a sheepish grin. To cover the moment, she answers part of 157's inquiry, "An audition is a try-out. To see if you have what the people are looking for when you want to get hired for an acting job." Jazmin's attention drifts over towards other tables, as she reaches for bread to start buttering herself up a slice. Clearly she's another teen girl who isn't obsessing on calories. She turns back to Jubilee and then grins. "Shop. I play guitar. Listen to music. Talk to my fish. Which isn't quite as insane as it sounds, I hope. Try and figure out television, but I'm not really getting into it much. It looks like a lot of it is watching people make an idiot out of themselves and then laugh at them. I dunno how much I like watching people get humiliated for entertainment." She laughs as she watches Fern squeak and give Jaime a hug, nudging Jubilee to look in that direction too. "That looks like good news, or something." There is a chuckle from Jamie at Fern's reaction and then she just gives him like the biggest hug ever and he even blushes at that one. "Well I told you I would see if I could find something. And well I have done a lot of work for a lot of people." Easy for him to do that one you know, "It was either that or Law & Order SVU, but well I didn't think you would be a good victim of the week for SVU, you seem stronger than that." He smiles at her, as he reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a card, "Call this number, and say you're the one Jamie said would call." "You have fish? What's that like?" Jubilee has to ask. "I've never had a pet. I've heard they have interesting personalities." Which might have come from a fish person, as most people don't really notice. "Old comedy is better than the stuff they make now. I'll show you some of it sometime, promise." Jazmin doesn't have to point out the good news: Jubilee heard the yelp and the clatter of the tray. She giggles and nods to the older girl. "I'd call it good news. Fern's usually a lot more contained than that, so it must be really good." "Understood. Audition means of acquiring position 'actor' or 'actress'. Proper response when given audition is to hug the granter tightly." 157 looks over to Jamie again. "Explanation required: Nature of production for which subject designated 'Fern' will be auditioning. Purpose of production and usefulness as source of propaganda or disinformation." The tray still has his food on it...and so, he walks slowly over to his table, picks up his silverware, walks back, and steps up to the tray, starting his meal right there as he continues watching the group. A slight smirk appears on his face when 157 calls him out for staring. "I am not staring. I am observing. There is a difference." Tousaint continues to observe Fern's reaction to getting the news about a possible acting job, before turning back to his meal. He breaks some garlic bread and dips into the red clam sauce. "Mmm, delicious." Tousaint states after the first bite. "I.. don't really think my fish has a whole lot of personality." Jazmin mmms softly. "He.. or she.. it? Just sort of swims around his bowl, and looks for food. Not the most interactive of pets, but better than talking to my guitar, I guess. And surprisingly relaxing to just watch him swim around." She shrugs to Jubilee, taking a bite of her bread. "I've never had a pet before either, but a fish seemed about the right entry point, and my suite isn't big exactly. I mean.. it's big enough, but I think a dog or a cat would be pretty bored." She munches on more bread, content to spike her carb load up into the roof. "Awww, the clone she's hugging is blushing. That's adorable." Clearly not just Tousaint is 'observing' the Jaime/Fern pair at the moment. Fern takes the card from Jamie, staring at it as if it's Willy Wonka's Golden Ticket and she's Veruca Salt. She looks back to the duplicator, gratitude in her eyes, "I can't thank you enough, Jamie. It's so hard to even get the audition times." 157 has more questions, which is no real surprise to Fern. "Uh... well, not exactly, on that response thing, Hun," she tries to explain. "That was just... in this case." There's a buzz from the kitchen, and Fern's head turns, before her eyes return to Jamie. "Hey, would you mind terribly...?" She nods toward 157, who's already eating at Jamie's table and conversing with him. It would be a shame to just shuttle him off to the other table if the Jamies wouldn't be averse to spending time. That buzzer was to let her know that the ravioli is ready to be picked up. Jamie smiles at the kid, "The show is called Supernatural. It is based on things like ghosts, vampires and werewolves. All of those mystical elements. The two main characters are monster hunters. Fern will be auditioning for the roll of someone that the supernatural creature is after. It's a regular TV show at least. None of that fake reality stuff that they put on the air as well." Jamie nods at Fern as the kid sits down, yeah he'll entertain him for a while it seems, "You're welcome Fern. It's not Shakespare but it's a start, right?" 157 looks up at Fern, then at Jamie, then takes a seat at the table and pulls his food closer to himself. "Understood. Production designated 'Supernatural' useful for propaganda or disinformation related to ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and monster hunters. Potential uses: Notification of or disguise of weaknesses of supernatural creatures, affecting public opinion for or against monster hunters." He looks over at Tousaint. "Information required: Purpose of observation." "True. Fish are known to be better listeners than guitars," Jubilee agrees. "And in small spaces, fish do pretty well, or so I've heard. A cat could entertain itself, but they do get kind of big. It's a pity kittens have to grow up." She follows Jazmin's gaze once more to the sight of Fern hugging one of the duplicates. "I don't know him, but I'd say they must be friends. Looks like he did something for her. I hope it's a good thing." She does love Fern like a sister, which means she also worries. Then there's a beep from her pocket. The Chinese-American mutant blinks and pulls out her phone. "Fudgesicles... the school number. I'm sorry, I've got to take this. Catch you shortly, Jaz, if I don't have to hurry home." Catching up the last piece of rosemary bread, she dashes for the door... oh-so-considerately leaving Jazmin with the tab. Oh well, maybe two orders of blue ravioli stuff of her very own will make up for that. "A person might observe something interesting." Tousaint looks up from his eating to answer 157. He looks at his watch, and places some money on the table along with a 15 dollar tip. Tousaint takes one final sip of his sherry before turning back to 157, "I do love your fedora." Fern rests her hand on Jamie Prime's shoulder a moment, smiling at him brightly, "I'm gonna owe you forever." As she turns to leave the boys to talk, she spies Jubilee dash from the restaurant. Fern's used to things like that, most of her friends tend to leave at a moment's notice to 'take care of business', as Fern's come to think of it. So, she fetches just one of the plates of ravioli, and delivers it to Jazmin. "Don't worry, Jubilee has a tab," she reassures, with a wrinkle of her nose and a grin. Catching Tousaint before he leaves, she gives him a small box, two complimentary cannoli for a friend of Mr. Hammer. "Thank you for coming back, Mr. Walters. I hope to see you again soon." Tousaint nods his head, "Of course, I am not always in the mood for Italian Food, but when I am, I will definitely dine here." Jamie just eyes the kid for a moment, and then his phones goes off, "Well sorry I have to cut this short, I have a client calling me." He stands up and gives Fern a hug before he heads out, "Sorry business calls. But I will stop by and see you soon. Also let me know when you have the audition, if you want I can go with you." He doesn't wait for the response as he bamfs off, the dupe just getting absorbed back into him as he walks towards the door. 157 watches Tousaint for a few more moments, then goes back to his food. "This one looks 'spiffy'," he comments in reply to Tousaint, and then looks up as Jamie starts to head off. A few moments of watching the man leave, an then he just looks back down at his meal, eating in silence. Category:Log